The Day We Said Goodbye
by 1000wolflover
Summary: this is just a random fan fiction. this is what i thought when i finished pokemon white. will Zekrom agree to my decision? find out in this fan fiction


it was a bright sunny day and i sat alone in my room thinking about Zekrom and his happyness.  
i went outside and called him from his pokeball, and told him to fly around Unova for abit.  
**as you wish, hero of ideals..**  
_'hero of ideals'?_ am i even worth that title?..forcing Zekrom to live in his pokeball isn't right. i climbed onto his back and he took off.  
Master sonya..something troubles you..  
"hm? oh it's nothing Zekrom.." i lied to him as i didn't want to upset him. he stopped flying and landed in the mountains.  
_**don't lie to me master..**_  
i remained silent..  
**_tell me..whats wrong.._**  
i climbed off his back and sat down on the floor as Zekrom stood there.  
i hugged my legs and cried. Zekrom, taking notice of this, immediately layed down next to me and nuzzled me.  
**_Tell me..you know you can always tell me anything.._**  
"alright.." i sniffled.."Zekrom..are you happy in your pokeball?...i'm forcing you to live in it every day..it's not fair on you.."  
_**i love my pokeball..it may not seem like it but i do..**_  
"but it's not fair on you..i definatly wouldn't like it if i was trapped in my room everyday..having no free will so i might set you free."  
Zekrom remained silent...does he hate my decision?..does he hate me for my statement?..  
_**no..i want to stay with you..i want to keep you safe, my master..**_ a tear rolled down his cheek..  
"but Zekrom..you don't understand..ever since we defeated N, team plasma and that crazy shit for brains bloke, i've kept you in your pokeball.."  
_**i said no..i won't leave you..**_

"Zekrom, i-" he placed a claw on my lips..shush..no more..Sonya, you're my master..i recognised you as the hero of ideals..you always will be to me..like N is to Reshiram..the hero of truth..

"but if i do set you free...what will you do then?"  
_**i'll most likely find somewhere and hide or i'll try to find you and ask you to recatch me..**_  
"you really are a stubborn one aren't you?" Zekrom Chuckled abit..**_yeah..being a legendary dragon made me different..it's my fault i stayed that way.._** Hearing this, i looked down.._'it's your fault you stayed that way'?_ "so you do hate your pokeball Zekrom..what you said in that statement says it all.."  
**_alright..i admit it...but i don't hate my Pokeball..i just don't like that little contraption..even though it's made specificly for a dragon like me, it's not really a free world in there.._** i took out Zekroms Pokeball.._**what are you doing?..**_  
it was then Zekrom realised what i was doing. _**no..you're really going through with this?..**_  
i unlocked the contraption and set him free. "i promise to visit you sometime..."  
just as i was about to leave, Zekrom grabbed my jacket with the tip of his claws. he then put me back down next to him. **_i said no master..you went through with it anyway..why?_** "i just want you to be happy my friend.."_** but i was happy..**_ tears fell from his eyes.._**have i done something wrong to you master?**_ "no..i want you to be free..free and happy."  
i was in a state of confusion at this point..**_how about we do this..Sonya i will stay with you and you can have my pokeball with you for emergancies..but i stay out of my pokeball so i have some free will..how about that?_** "yeah..that sounds good.."  
Zekrom smiled at me..this was the first time i saw him smile since i captured him..i threw his pokeball at him and the device captured him and with 3 shakes and a click Zekrom was recaught. i let Zekrom back out and he looked at me with a smile. "thank you my master.." Zekrom stretched and then he hugged me gently and i hugged back.

**_lets go home.._**

he whispered in my ear. i then nodded in agreement and got onto his back..he then flew back home and ever since then i kept him out of his pokeball and only told him to return when it was necessary like when his life could be at stake. i've kept my promise since then and he's been perfectly happy. that night we both looked at the stars and said _**"thank you my friend.."**_

~the end

* * *

**wow! i wasn't expecting this to turn out like i had planned it to XD**

**i hope you guys enjoyed, this is my first fan fiction, more will come soon**


End file.
